Le Freak
| Recorded = January 1978 | Genre = "disco hits like Chic's "Le Freak,""}} | Length = 5:23 (LP version) 3:30 (7" edit) | Label = Atlantic (3519) | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "Everybody Dance" (1978) | This single = "Le Freak" (1978) | Next single = "I Want Your Love" (1979) | Misc = }} "Le Freak" is a song by American R&B band Chic. It was the band's third single and first ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and R&B number-one song. |title= Chic > Charts & Awards > Billboard Singles |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=November 28, 2009}} Along with the tracks "I Want Your Love" and "Chic Cheer", "Le Freak" scored number one on the disco charts for seven weeks. The single achieved sales of 7 million and also scored number seven in the UK Singles Chart. Billboard magazine ranked it as the number 3 song for 1979.Billboard Year-End Hot 100 singles of 1979 The song was ranked number 21 on Billboard magazine's top 100 songs of the first 55 years of the "Hot 100" chart. In 2018, it was selected for preservation in the National Recording Registry by the Library of Congress as being "culturally, historically, or artistically significant." Lyrics Part of the lyrics mention "Stompin' at the Savoy", referencing a song of the same name composed by Edgar Sampson. They also invite the listener to "Come on down to the 54", a reference to Studio 54, which was a popular nightclub in New York City at that time. History This song commemorates Studio 54 for its notoriously long customer waiting lines, exclusive clientele, and discourteous doormen. According to guitarist Nile Rodgers, the song was devised during New Year's Eve of 1977, as a result of his and bassist Bernard Edwards' being refused entrance to Studio 54, where they had been invited by Grace Jones, due to her failure to notify the nightclub's staff. He said the lyrics of the refrain were originally "Fuck off!" rather than "Freak out!" "Le Freak" was the first song to score the number one position on the Billboard Hot 100 three separate times. MC Lyte sampled the song "Woo Woo (Freak Out)" featuring Brownstone's Nicci Gilbert, which first appeared on the soundtrack to the 1998 movie Woo and also appeared on her album Seven & Seven, titled "Woo Woo (Party Time)" which released three months later. This record remained until 2008, when three different songs, "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis, "Whatever You Like" by T.I., and his follow-up single "Live Your Life", featuring Rihanna all achieved this feat. Bruno Mars also managed this in 2011 with "Grenade", as did The Weeknd with his 2015 single "Can't Feel My Face". In 1987, an acid house-styled re-mix was issued under the title "Jack Le Freak". It reached number 18 in the United Kingdom, becoming Chic's last top 40 hit to date in that country. Popular culture In 2010, "Le Freak" was covered by the electronica band Millionaires for the MTV movie Turn the Beat Around. The bass line from the song was used by American industrial rock group My Life with the Thrill Kill Kult for their track, "Waiting for Mommie" on the Confessions of a Knife... album that was released in 1990 by Wax Trax! Records. The song is also used in the films Heavy Weights, The Last Days of Disco, Mystery Men, 102 Dalmatians, Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star, Shrek 2, It's Pat!, Son of the Mask, Roll Bounce, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Furry Vengeance, Toy Story 3, Super 8, Buddy, and Think Like a Man Too. The song was used in the second episode of the second season of RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars as a "Lip Sync For Your Legacy" song. It was performed by contestants Alaska and Katya, each seeking to win $10,000 and the power to eliminate a competitor. The song appears in a 2016 TV commercial for Walmart. Track listing and formats Atlantic 7" 3519, September 21, 1978 *A. "Le Freak" (7" Edit) – 3:30 *B. "Savoir Faire" – 4:57 Atlantic promo 12" DSKO 131, 1978 / Atlantic 12" DK 4700, 1978 *A. "Le Freak" – 5:23 *B. "Savoir Faire" – 4:57 Atlantic 12" DK 4620, 1978 / Atlantic Oldies promo 12" DSKO 178, 1979 *A. "Le Freak" – 5:23 *B. "You Can Get By" – 5:36 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts All-time charts Certifications |accessdate=29 March 2012|salesamount=700,000}} }} References * External links * Category:1978 singles Category:1979 singles Category:Chic (band) songs Category:Disco songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Songs based on actual events Category:Songs written by Bernard Edwards Category:Songs written by Nile Rodgers Category:Song recordings produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Song recordings produced by Bernard Edwards Category:1978 songs Category:Atlantic Records singles Category:United States National Recording Registry recordings